


A New World

by Abraham1997AragonPotter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraham1997AragonPotter/pseuds/Abraham1997AragonPotter
Summary: For most of us death is the end, the last great adventures, the point of no return but for some, it's just a beginning, a beginning of another adventure.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> I am finally trying to write something. Hope you like it. It's going to be a crossover. I'm in need of a beta please reach out to me if you are interested.

#  **Prologue**

An age long question it has been. A question the likes of which you are rare to find. A question, which has no answer in spite of mankind working tirelessly to find an answer to it. 

You might ask, "What is this question?".

The answer being another question, "What comes after death?"

Even men who have had power over "Death" , do not know the answer. 

This tale is of one such man. A man who was born for great things. A man who had done great things. A man who would go on to do great things. 

A loud cry was heard, cry of an infant, cry of a newborn babe and as the babe cried it brought a smile to the exhausted mother who had just gone through hell to bring this child into the world. 

"It's a boy, Your grace, a healthy boy", the bald man said with a grin, it was a grin of joy and accomplishment as if he had fathered and birthed the babe all by himself.

The mother of the babe who layed there bloodied and exhausted looked at the man and asked for him to give her the babe. As the babe was given to her she cradled the babe as if he were the most delicate thing in the world but if you knew this woman you would see that she was holding her babe as a fearsome lioness would hold her cub.

"I have loved no one more than I Iove you", she whispered to her son. As she gazed into his green eyes which seemed more emerald or even sea green putting all other green to shame. She ran her hand lightly upon his scap which was a turf of black and placed a chaste kiss upon her son's brow. 

The child gazed at his mother but the gaze was not of an infant, but of a man grown as if analysing his surround and trying to absorb knowledge and acknowledging what she had said to him. Suddenly a loud noise was heard and a large man of handsome bearings barged into the chamber. 

"Show me my child", he ordered loudly. 

The mother looked towards the man and smiled. Make no mistake they held no love for each other, but they were bound to each other now, bound by blood. Bound by the child who was born to them. 

She looked at the man and said, "Your son and heir, Your Grace, your first born".

The man looked at the child as a loan tear escaped from his eyes. He brought his hand to touch the childs face but the child it seems was an active one and snatched the man's finger and held it with all his might trying to pull it towards his mouth. This made the man laugh with a booming sound. 

He looked at the chid who was his son and said, "You are a strong one aren't ya, my boy, the heir my throne."

Then he looked around the chamber towards everyone and said loudly ,"I give you your crown prince, my son and heir Hadrian Orys of house Baratheon, he will be the first of his name." And as the child was named every man and and woman present in that chamber took a knee and bowed to the new born prince, a prince who would one day be their king. 

And this is how the man who had once upon a time united the deadly hollows, was born, born into a different world.  
Changing the great game and rewriting the song. 

Harry James of the Potter's had just perished in his world to be reborn as Hadrian Orys of the Baratheon's.


End file.
